Power Rangers Fuerza Ancestral
by janett castillo
Summary: Los 6 guerreros legendarios que una vez salvaron a la Tierra y fueron derrotados por las Fuerzas del Mal volveran a la vida para vengarse y proteger nuestro Planeta. 6 pequeños adolescentes seran los elegidos para revivir la Leyenda.
1. El misterio de los guerreros legendarios

**POWER RANGERS PODER ANCENTRAL**

_**¡La leyenda sigue viva!**_

**Hace muchos años, cuando en el Universo existían muy pocos planetas y nuestro Planeta recién se encontraba en formación existían 6 poderosos guerreros, que gracias a un juramento hacia la Fuerza Suprema mas poderosa de la Naturaleza prometieron cuidar nuestro mundo a costa de sus propias vidas y sacrificar sus mas grandes deseos por mantener la paz y el equilibrio en el Universo.**

**Estos guerreros eran 6 jóvenes de diferentes planetas que vinieron a custodiar lugares lejanos de su tierra natal para cumplir con la misión que les había sido encomendada. De ser simples jóvenes con todo el ímpetu y energía propia de su edad pasaron a transformarse en seres con poderes increíbles no solo física sino espiritual. Los elegidos eran los preferidos de la Fuerza Suprema y eran los únicos que podrían comunicarse con dicha entidad.**

**Lamentablemente las fuerzas del mal junto a la maldad y envidia de los primeros habitantes de nuestro planeta encabezaron una cruel batalla que termino con la vida de estos 6 elegidos, que pese al poco tiempo que defendieron nuestro planeta lo hicieron con lealtad y honor. La Fuerza Suprema les concedió una última oportunidad y encerró sus espíritus en 6 capsulas multicolores que celosamente custodiaba hasta el día en que los guerreros renazcan pero al ser enviadas estas capsulas a lo largo del espacio y del tiempo, las fuerzas del mal las destruyeron en mas de mil pedazos perdiéndose así la esencia original. Cada uno de estos pedazos poseía poderes increíbles y fueron usados a lo largo de los años por jóvenes con mucha entrega y lealtad por defender nuestro planeta: Ellos eran conocidos como los Guardianes del Poder o los Power Rangers.**

**Han pasado muchos años desde que la primera generación de rangers apareció, nuestro planeta se encontraba en paz pero numerosos vaticinios y videncias por parte de personas que podían leer las estrellas anunciaban que nuestro planeta pronto llegaría a su fin. ¡La Fuerza Suprema jamás lo permitiría! Y es hora de que la promesa que se les hizo a los primeros guerreros se haga realidad:** _**¡Volverían a tener una segunda oportunidad de proteger nuestro mundo!**_

**ANGEL GROVE- CALIFORNIA-Noviembre del 2012**

- Y como le decía señor, ¡es un gran honor para nosotros tenerlo como director de nuestra escuela! Como comprenderá, el lugar ya no es el mismo de hace 20 años pero siguen vivos los valores inculcados por nuestros mas grandes maestros y ¡quien como usted!, que ha sido ex alumno de nuestra Institución e hijo predilecto de Angel Grove para dirigir este recinto tan sagrado por donde pasaron las mas excelentes promociones de alumnos—eran las palabras llenas de entusiasmo por parte de una mujer rubia, bajita, de contextura muy gruesa y medianamente joven a un caballero alto, de cabellos negros cuyos ojos no podían ser vistos debido a las gafas oscuras que llevaba.

- ¡Este lugar ha cambiado demasiado pero me sigo sintiendo en casa! ¡Tantos años y tantos recuerdos!—respondió el hombre muy emocionado, quitándose las gafas y admirando el lugar en toda su dimensión.

- ¡Así que Dr. Thomas Oliver sea usted bienvenido nuevamente a la escuela secundaria de Angel Grove! Puede pasar a la oficina de en frente, quizás este un poco vieja pero el ambiente es muy acogedor.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron a paso muy rápido a una puerta de madera que se encontraba en el pabellón de la mano derecha de la escuela. Sigilosamente, un grupo de adolescentes lo observaba.

- ¿Así que este es el nuevo director? No se ve tan estricto como los anteriores—dijo un muchacho que aparentaba tener de unos 13 a 14 años. Era bastante delgado, de piel muy pálida, ojos parcialmente achinados y cabellera crespa que le daba un aire bastante particular.

- ¡Entonces tendremos diversión asegurada este año, mi querido Joseph Park! Ahora ni se te ocurra venir con tus aires de nerd que no te van—le respondió un joven de piel oscura, de casi su misma edad y que a simple vista parecía ser el mas relajado de ambos.

- ¡El director se ve muy joven y guapo e inteligente! ¡Cuando sea grande me gustaría tener un novio así!—fueron los susurros casi imperceptibles de una tierna y linda niña que se escondía tras las espaldas del muchacho moreno. La jovencita también aparentaba unos 13 años de edad, era ligeramente morena, de facciones finas, cabellos con ondas negro-azulados y hermosos ojos morenos que escondía tras las grandes gafas que traía puestas. Aunque estaba próxima a convertirse en toda una señorita, la pequeña escondía su incipiente cuerpo de mujer en prendas quizá aun infantiles aunque no por eso déjame de llamar la atención de cierta personita.

- ¡Hoooo…..o…la Mar!—le saludo Joseph con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.-¿Qu…e qu..e hacías escondi..di..da de..de…trás?

- Las niñas me encargaron que le entregue al director un regalo de bienvenida. Me hicieron presidenta de la comisión de segundo año y bueno…como me da un poco de vergüenza entrar por mi misma, los seguí a ustedes—respondió Mar con la timidez que la caracterizaba.

¡- Si…si de..de..de …seas te a..a..com..pañamos!—se ofreció Joe.

- ¡Dos tímidos para darle la bienvenida al director no es tan buena idea! ¡Falta la alegría que caracteriza a esta escuela: Henry Taylor!—dijo el muchacho mientras improvisaba unos pasos de baile en frente de sus dos amigos.

- ¡Ok!

**Los tres chiquillos fueron a paso ligero hacia la oficina del director, quien ya había terminado su conversación con esa mujer gordita y agradable. Thomas Oliver se sentó en su sillón reclinable y comenzó a recordar viejos momentos: cuando formo parte del equipo por primera vez, cuando se sintió aceptado y querido, cuando le toco ser el líder del grupo y sobretodo…ella…su primer amor.**

- En todos estos años, a pesar de la vida tan agitada que he tenido y los múltiples desafíos que me ha tocado vivir solo hubo algo que me lleno de paz: ser un ranger y amarte, querida de su billetera una vieja foto de su adolescencia: habían pasado casi 20 años desde que la conoció y hace mas de 16 que no sabía de ella.

**Los ojos de la muchacha de aquella foto se parecían mucho al de una jovencita que miraba fijamente desde lo alto de una ventana. La joven cerro las cortinas de su cuarto, tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar y tararear una canción de Selena Gómez, su artista preferida.**

**De repente, una voz la saco de su mundo de ensueño:**

- ¡Alma! ¡Alma! ¡Es hora de partir!

**La joven guardo su guitarra en una vieja funda , cogió su maleta y cerrando con llave su habitación partió del lugar.**

- ¡Alma! Dentro de poco tiempo tendrás 16 años, ya eres una señorita y creo que debes vivir bajo tu propia autonomía. Aun recuerdo que cuando te dejaron aquí siendo apenas una tierna bebita, sola y abandonada. Ahora, debes hacer tu mundo y vivir lo que el destino tiene preparado para ti—le decía a la joven una vieja religiosa que lloraba al ver partir a la personita que mas quería en el mundo.

- Hermana Sophia, las palabras de agradecimiento me quedan cortas pero si usted considera que estoy lista para poder enfrentarme al mundo, que así sea.

**La muchacha abrazo fuertemente a aquella religiosa que mas que una amiga había sido una madre para ella. La religiosa derramo unas cuantas lágrimas sobre el cabello de la joven, pero se las seco rápidamente. Saco una tarjetilla de su bolsillo y la coloco en las manos de Alma.**

- Mira, el estado de California en una política de Estado junto a la Secretaria de Educación están brindando becas integrales para aquellos jóvenes en estado de abandono que quieran continuar estudios de Preparatoria. Conseguimos una plaza para ti en la Escuela de la ciudad de Angel Grove. Allí tendrás un trabajo y también a una familia que te recibirá como parte de la misma. Nos hemos encargado de verificar que dicha familia reúna los requisitos indispensables para recibir a una joven tan buena como tu.

- ¿Y se podría saber quienes son?

- Es la casa de la familia De Santos-Campbell. Son una pareja joven con una sola hija que es un poco menor que tu. ¡Estoy segura que encontraras en ellos a la familia que siempre quisiste tener!

- Ojala. Bueno hermana, creo haber sentido la bocina de un auto allá afuera.

- Debe ser el auto que te llevara mas tarde a Angel Grove. Hija mía, ¡cuídate mucho!

**La joven nuevamente abrazo a su protectora y esta vez fue ella quien derramo muchas lágrimas por tan sentido adiós.**

**Un lugar muy lejano, más lejano de la misma vía láctea.**

- Y bien, ¿encontraron el lugar donde atacaremos primero?-fue lo que dijo una voz dulce, pero a la vez determinada de una mujer a la que no se le podía ver el rostro.

- Si mi querida señora, falta muy poco tiempo para que lleguemos hacia allá-respondió un ser de aspecto tenebroso, vestido completamente de negro cuyos ojos brillaban al entrar en contacto con la luz.

- Bien, entonces va llegando la hora de que nuestros queridos amiguitos hagan gala de todo su poder. ¡Jajajajajaja!-añadió la misteriosa mujer mientras tocaba con sus finas manos unas esferas que contenían varias especies de extraños monstros que brillaban con total resplandor cuando la mujer lo tenía en sus manos.

**Más allá de la Vía Láctea. Planeta KO-35**

Una joven pareja dormía plácidamente cuando de repente, se sintió un fuerte temblor que los despertó sorpresivamente.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Que esta pasando aquí!-dijo la esposa mientras sus largos cabellos rubios caían como cascada al despertarse.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí, Ashley! ¡Vete afuera mientras yo recojo a la niña!-ordeno su esposo mientras corría por los pasillos en busca de su única hija.

- ¡Esta bien!-respondió la mujer mientras se colocaba en abrigo encima de su ropa de dormir para no seguir sintiendo frio.

**La gente salía** **de sus aposentos en busca de un lugar donde refugiarse. El movimiento telúrico era terrible. La tierra se abría en enormes grietas y más de uno, en el afán de escapar, terminaba atrapado en los grandes orificios.**

**Ashley Hammond había salido de la nave espacial que compartía con Andros,su marido y la pequeña Megan de 12 años y medio. Corrió y corrió hacia donde creía que se podían encontrar sus amigos TJ y Cassie,quienes se habían mudado a KO-35 hace unos meses debido a unos problemas familiares que tenían que resolver.**

- ¡Ashley! ¡Ashley! ¡Por aquí!-gritaba desesperadamente una mujer de rasgos asiáticos a la joven que venia hacia ella.

- ¿Están bien?-pregunto Ashley cuando llego al encuentro de su amiga.

- Gracias a Dios estamos seguros y a salvo, lo único que me preocupa es mi hija Shelley.

- ¿Donde esta?

- Había ido a ver a Karone y su bebe llevándole algunas cosas que trajimos de la Tierra.

- ¡Oh no!

- ¡TJ acaba de ir a buscarla!

- Dios quiera que a la niña no le haya pasado nada en el camino, si esto sigue así tendremos que vernos obligados a ir nuevamente a la Tierra.

- ¡Sería un golpe muy grande para mi Cherry! La Tierra le trae pésimos recuerdos, ella no se siente a gusto por allá.

- Pues si queremos seguir con vida, sería nuestra única opción.

**De repente en el lugar en el que estaban ambas mujeres se abre una grieta enorme, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba en su paso y del profundo agujero sale un ser que nunca antes habían visto. Era terrible. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban con el resplandor del fuego, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas al igual que su larga cola. Su tamaño pasaba de los dos metros y su demoniaco aspecto hacia presentir que otra vez el universo estaría en peligro.**

**- **¡Quiero que me den las llaves del poder!-fue lo que ambas mujeres oyeron decir al misterioso ser, cuya voz retumbaba fuertemente sus oídos.

- ¿De que llaves estas hablando? ¡No sabemos a que te refieres!-respondió Ashley con muchísimo miedo.

- ¡La profecía está a punto de cumplirse y no permitiremos que los guerreros ancestrales vuelvan a aparecer!-contesto el mounstruo.¡Ustedes tienen algo que pertenece a la Fuerza Suprema y que hará despertar a esos malditos!

- ¿Te refieres a esto?-añadió Cassie mostrándole su antiguo morpher.

- ¡Sabia decisión!-replico el demoniaco ser.

- ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CASSIE!-le recordó su amiga-¡ESTAS PONIENDOLE TU VIDA EN BANDEJA DE PLATA!

- ¡Te lo entregare siempre y cuando no sigas haciendo daño a la gente de KO-35!-fue la ultima advertencia de la mujer. Aun no entiendo a que profecías te refieres, pero si este morpher te sirve como pago a tanta destruccion,¡tomalo!

**Cassie lanzo su morpher contra el monstruo, este estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando cayo en manos de una misteriosa mujer que hizo su aparición en el lugar.**

- ¡Buen trabajo querido cachorro! Pero de estas mujeres ¡me encargo yo!-fue la orden de aquella dama.-Muy bien, mis queridas Pink y Yellow Space rangers. Creo que este pequeño jueguito las ha asustado un poco, ¿verdad? ¡Pues si no me entregan todos los Space morphers la Tierra y el Universo entero caerán en mis manos y los guerreros ancestrales no podrán hacer nada porque ¡no revivirán!

- No sé quien seas tú, en realidad pero te advierto que la Tierra aun esta siendo defendida por guerreros fuertes e invencibles como los Power Rangers-le increpó Cassie-¡Las nuevas generaciones de guerreros han desarrollado más poderes y habilidades de las que alguna vez tuvimos!

- ¡Uy! ¡Me estoy asustando mucho! Si se refieren a los Samurai Rangers, mis súbditos se han encargado precisamente de sacarlos del camino-la mujer extiende su mano hacia delante y deja mostrar una especie de esfera cristalina en la que las mujeres pueden ver a 5 jóvenes mirándose entre si, como si nunca se hubiesen visto. Detrás de ellos había una vieja cabaña, la cual ellos exploran como si recién la viesen por primera vez.

- ¿Que les hiciste? ¿Les has borrado sus memorias?-grito Ashley desesperadamente.

- Sus poderes no me sirven de mucho. No son rivales dignos de mi persona, los únicos que son capaces de retarme son los antiguos guerreros legendarios y se que ustedes tienen mucho que ver con ellos.

- ¡Pues es la primera vez que escuchamos de dichos guerreros!-contesto Cassie-Si tanto quieres vengarte de ellos, no los busques por aquí ya que ni en este lugar los encontraras, ni nuestros morphers te servirán para despertarlos.

- Tengo un radar que me indica que una de ellos, Amerissis,se encuentra por aquí y si mis cálculos no han fallado, su ADN tiene que ver mucho con ustedes. ¡Por eso necesito a cambio sus morphers para poder destruirlos y evitar que aparezca!-dijo la mujer mientras extendía la mano.

- Te entregare también el mio, ¡pero no sigas haciendo mas daño a KO-35 ni a la Tierra!-respondió Ashley mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su viejo transformador.

- ¡Bien!, ahora tendremos menos posibilidades de que al menos una de ellos aparezca-menciono la mujer mientras desaparece del lugar junto con el monstruo que la acompañaba.

**Un fuerte viento soplo en aquel lugar, el terremoto había cesado y la gente volvía despacio a sus casas. Ashley y Cassie sintieron un fuerte susto en sus corazones, era como si presintieran que el peligro aún seguiría latente.**

**-** Guerreros legendarios, Amerissis, leyenda. Todo esto suena tan cierto y extraño a la vez-dijo Ashley mientras su respiración se acortaba.

- ¡Tranquilízate! Mañana mandare una nota a la NASADA para ver que trata todo esto y que tenemos que ver nosotros y los Samurai Rangers en este lío-dijo Cassie mientras la animaba.

- Hay que algo me aun me inquieta mas, Amerissis es el nombre de una diosa, de una princesa. Recuerdo que mi abuela me leía cuentos sobre una tal Amerissis, que era una guerrera de la luz y cuando Megan era mas pequeña, le encantaba leer cuentos sobre favoritas eran Tethys,Amerissis y Hera ahora que recuerdo.

- Entonces, esos cuentos tendrían alguna pista que debemos investigar.

- Tal vez, si pero ¡primero debemos encontrar a las niñas!

**Las amigas fueron en busca de sus hijas llamándolas por sus nombres. Pasaron por diferentes lugares, pero no las encontraron hasta que después de mucho tiempo de búsqueda...**

**- **¡Ashley! ¡Cassie!...¡Estamos aquí!-una voz masculina se escucho desde lo alto de una vieja torre.

- ¡Es la voz de Andros!-dijo Ashley reconociendo que dicha voz era de su marido.

- ¡Viene de aquella torre!-señalo Cassie.

Ambas mujeres fueron a lo alto del lugar. Allí encontraron a Andros, a TJ, A Karone y a Zhane y en los brazos de los dos primeros yacían dos niñas. Una de ella parecía tener 13 años, era rubia, parcialmente pálida y con rasgos segunda era un poco más pequeña pero de una belleza muy exótica: Tenía los cabellos de color castaño oscuro, era bastante alta y delgada para su piel era oscura, pero sus ojos, nariz y labios tendían a ser asiáticos.

- ¡Que bueno que se encuentren a salvo!-dijo Karone mientras abrazaba a las recién llegadas.

- ¡Fuimos atacadas por una extraña criatura y una mujer totalmente vestida de negro! Querían nuestros morphers-conto Cassie.

- Nosotros estábamos siendo perseguidos por un robot gigantesco en forma de lobo y un ave de fuego. Felizmente llegamos a este lugar que parecía ser resistente a las demoliciones, Andros y yo creamos un campo de energía y decidimos quedarnos aquí hasta estar seguros de que todo había terminado-señalo la ex- Astronema.

- Pero no solo eso ha ocurrido, dentro de los bolsillos de Megan, pude encontrar este extraño objeto-añadió Andros mostrando a los presentes una pequeña gema de forma esférica, totalmente brillante y de color amarillo-cuando la coloco cerca del rostro de mi hija, brilla aun con mas intensidad.

**Andros saco de una cajita negra la maravillosa joya, la coloca muy cerca del rostro de Megan y comienza a brillar como si fuese una estrella fugaz. Los ojos de Megan se abren lentamente y sus facciones se vuelven mas finas. De repente, de los labios de Megan pueden escuchar un suave susurro :**

_"Gracias por proteger la luz de las Tinieblas. Les estoy inmensamente agradecida y les prometo que voy a proteger este lugar y la Tierra con la Luz Sagrada. Soy Amerissis, la guerrera de la luz .Tomare el cuerpo de la pequeña Megan para volver a la vida y la dotare con enormes habilidades nunca antes vistas. Los 6 guerreros de la Leyenda nos estamos preparando para vengarnos de las fuerzas del Mal, pero aun no es tiempo. Cuiden esta gema de poder como si fuese su propia vida_".

**Cuando la luz ceso de brillar, la gema volvió a su estado original y los Space Rangers se sintieron totalmente sorprendidos por el pequeña Megan dormía plácidamente en brazos de su apuesto padre.**

- Al parecer, la leyenda esta volviéndose realidad. Los 6 guerreros están a punto de renacer y la Tierra necesitara de ellos mas que aquí-menciono Andros mientras miraba desde lo alto del edificio las devastadoras consecuencias que desato el terremoto.


	2. Develando el misterio

**DEVELANDO EL MISTERIO**

Angel Grove parece ser el mismo de todos los días, si bien paso 1 año desde que los Samurai rangers destruyeron a las fuerzas del mal la gente parecía no recordarlo y más aun los mismos guerreros quienes por una extraña circunstancia perdieron la memoria de lo ocurrido y seguían haciendo su vida con normalidad.

Hasta ese momento, nadie sospechaba que algo terrible estaría a punto de ocurrir y solo alguien en dicha zona seria el primero en ser informado de los extraños sucesos que estarían a punto de acontecer…

* * *

**GALAXIA DESCONOCIDA. Planeta KO-35**

**- "¿Todo listo para que Megan sea enviada a la Tierra?"—**pregunto una mujer a su marido, que estaba revisando si las naves espaciales se encontraban funcionando correctamente.

**- "Aún no le he dicho nada a Tommy, necesito unos días para avisarle de la llegada de nuestra hija".**

**- "Andros, entiendo perfectamente que Megan sea muy joven para esta clase de misiones pero si no lo hacemos pronto, la misteriosa mujer que nos ataco ayer puede llegar cualquier momento a la Tierra y causar un gran desastre".**

**- "Tommy aun no me ha respondido. Ya van dos días desde que nos enteramos de la leyenda pero parece que ni siquiera ha leído el mensaje".**

**- "Espero que lo haga pronto. ¿Sabes? Zhane y Karone viajaron a Mirinoi para alertar a los Galaxy rangers si es que algún problema llegase a acontecer".**

**- "Acabo de reportarme con ellos, aun no hay nada concreto pero se quedaran allí por unas semanas hasta que el peligro haya pasado ya que alguno de los hijos de los Galaxy rangers también pudiese estar implicado".**

**- "No lo creo, que yo sepa los únicos que tienen hijos son Kendrix y Leo pero sus gemelos aun no pasan de lo años terrestres".**

**-¡Aun asi no debemos confiarnos!—**Andros detiene un momento su trabajo—**Si hasta esta noche no recibo una respuesta de Tommy, ¡yo mismo iré con Megan a la Tierra!**

* * *

**PLANETA TIERRA. ESTADOS UNIDOS DE NORTEAMERICA. Poblado de Angel Grove, California.**

El sol brilla fuertemente en la ciudad y un día más de trabajo y estudios acaba de llegar. La escuela secundaria luce como todo el día lleno de adolescentes alborotados y poco interesados en los estudios, aunque como siempre hay algunas excepciones…

- **" Buenos días Mar"—**Joe saludo como siempre acostumbraba al ver a su mejor amiga.

**- "Buenos días Joe, ¿Qué es lo que traes en ese papelógrafo?—**A Mar le intereso saber que cosa nueva tenia planeada el jovencito.

**- "El Director encargó a los delegados de grupo que hicieran anuncios publicitarios para los talleres que se inagurarán cada año".**

**- "Vaya novedad.."—**A Mar parecía no importarle el tema de los talleres extracurriculares ya que cada año los únicos temas que se dictaban eran ciencias y deportes.

**- "¡Ay Mar! Este año habrán nuevos talleres, por ejemplo habrá un taller de computación a cargo del reconocido profesor Ethan James, un taller de canto a cargo de la reconocida cantante y compositora Kira Ford y sobretodo lo mas esperado por los amantes del deporte rey: Taller de futbol soccer con el joven mundialista Conner McKnigth".**

**- "¿Estas bromeando, Joseph Park-Sloan? ****Los expositores de los talleres son personajes muy reconocidos en lo suyo , sobretodo Ethan y Kira…¡ellos son mis ídolos! Quisiera que me enseñen acerca de las nuevas aplicaciones para I-Phones y que Kira me adiestre en su secreto para componer hermosas canciones de amor…**

**- "¿Con que canciones de amor, Mar? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien en particular?—**Joseph hizo evidente un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- **"No tengo edad para estar pensando en novios, pero no puedo evitar que las canciones románticas me calen en lo mas profundo de mi corazón".**

**- "Ya veo".**

**- "¿Y a ti te interesa alguna niña?"**

**- "Como tu misma lo dijiste: aun no tenemos edad para pensar en noviazgos o cosas así. Los chicos de hoy están muy adelantados y por eso vemos tantas cosas que perjudican a la sociedad. No quiero vivir eso todavía y no me importa que me digan nerd o raro".**

**- "Bueno, yo prefiero alejarme un poco de las niñas de mi clase. Todas están en la onda de tener novio o de maquillarse. Se que me lastima no tener amigas por que aun me veo aniñada pero es mejor asi"—**La pequeña deja caer una gota de lagrima por sus mejillas.

- **"Yo me siento feliz porque eres mi mejor amiga y aunque la gente cambie, tu no lo harás. Eres una niña muy especial, Marianne".**

**- "Gracias Joe".**

Ambos amigos estaban a punto de ir a su aula cuando vieron que por los pasillos andaba una muchacha algo que mayor que ellos. Parecía desorientada y no sabía a quien preguntar donde quedaba su salón de clases.

- **"Disculpe señorita, ¿me podría decir donde queda el aula del onceavo grado?"—**pregunto la joven a una trabajadora de servicio.

- "**¿Acaso usted no sabe leer?"—**respondió la mujer de una manera poco educada y hostil.

- **"Discúlpeme a mi, es que soy nueva en la ciudad y…"—**cuando quiso continuar, la mujer la había dejado hablando sola-**¡Cielos! Tendré que seguir buscando.**

Cuando vieron la escena, Joe y Mar no dudaron en ayudar a la joven, se le acercaron y trataron de buscarle conversación.

- **"¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva en la escuela?"—**pregunto Joseph dándole la mano en señal de amistad.

- **"Hola. Acabo de llegar y es mi primer día. ¿Como te llamas?**

**- "Mi nombre es Joe y la chica que se encuentra a mi lado es Mar".**

**- "Hola Mar, es un gusto conocerte."**

**- "A mi también aunque aun no nos hayas dicho tu nombre".**

**- "Me llamo Alma. Alma Hemingway y vengo de Carolina del Norte, pero por una beca de intercambio me encuentro aquí"—**dijo la joven ocultando la verdadera razón de su estadía en Angel Grove—**Me siento como rara en este lugar, los chicos son muy diferentes a los que solía conocer.**

**- "Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Nosotros ya llevamos un año estudiando aquí pero aún no nos habituamos a la perfección, a nuestro grupo de amigos los conocen como los "nerds". Pero, descuida solo estarás un tiempo aquí y luego directo a la universidad".**

**- "Se ve que a pesar de ser muy joven eres muy maduro"—**dijo Alma mientras acariciaba la cabeza del muchachito—**Bueno, la verdad es que yo quería saber donde queda el salón del 11avo grado.**

- **"Bueno los últimos grados tienen una aula por ciclo, asi que no es tan difícil llegar. Subes al 3er piso y ahí están las aulas del decimo, onceavo y doceavo grado. Si buscas en el primero y segundo piso solo encontraras aulas del sexto al noveno grado y hay 3 grupos por ciclo.**

**- "Gracias"**

La sonrisa de la muchacha denotaba satisfacción y alegría. Quizá ya no se sentiría tan sola después de todo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar recóndito en lo más profundo del Universo, los maquiavélicos planes de un grupo de bandidos se comenzaba a tejer de a pocos…

**- "No hemos encontrado rastro alguno de los guerreros legendarios en KO-35. Quizá podríamos ir a Mirinoi, el radar detecta un extraño poder "—**era la voz de la misma mujer que días atrás había atacado KO-35 y robado los morphers de Ashley y Cassie en busca de los guerreros legendarios.

- **"Mmmmm… ¿Tu crees que los encontremos por allá? Algo me dice que iríamos allí por las puras ya que de acuerdo a lo que he investigado, el poder sagrado no se ha esparcido de la misma manera alrededor del Universo. Hay un planeta que me esta llamando mucho la atención"—** el interlocutor con quien se comunicaba la mujer era una hombre alto y fornido, de muy buena presencia pero con una mirada maldita que asustaba a todo el que se le acercase y juzgando por la familiaridad con la que se conducía con la fémina podríamos deducir que eran una especie de socios.

- ** "¿Y dicho planeta esta muy lejos de aquí?"—**pregunto la mujer con un ápice de curiosidad.

- **"Esta bastante lejos pero casi media galaxia conoce de él… ¿has escuchado hablar de la Tierra?"—** la mirada del hombre se dirigió en el de la dama, como queriendo confirmar algo en ella. La mujer pareció recordar algo y se intimido un poco.

- **"Pues no lo recuerdo. El nombre me parece familiar pero no logro ubicarlo en mi base de datos". —**respondió la mujer muy asustada.

- **"Bueno. Eso no viene al caso ahora, lo que nos interesa a ti y a mi es evitar que los guerreros despierten, de lo contrario nuestra existencia estará en juego. Hemos pasado muchísimo tiempo destruyendo planetas en busca de los malditos, pero no podrán permanecer más tiempo escondidos. La revancha esta a punto de llegar y nosotros seremos quien tenga a su merced LA FUERZA SUPREMA.**

* * *

**Escuela Secundaria de Angel Grove. Aula del onceavo grado.**

El aula lucía abarrotada de gente. Los grupos estaban perfectamente divididos: el de las chicas populares, cuyo pasatiempo favorito era el de lucir siempre regias y ningunear a las que no lo eran; el grupo de los "nerds", quienes preferían dedicarse a estudiar ciencias puras o algo que tenga que ver con ellas; los chicos rudos, quienes preferían dedicarle su tiempo libre al gimnasio y a conquistar a chicas ingenuas; los deportistas, quienes gustaban de toda clase de deportes, especialmente aquellos que pusieran en riesgo sus vidas; los periodistas, a los que les gustaba estar al pendiente de cada novedad que ocurriese en la escuela y finalmente los "forever alone", quienes no encajaban en ningún grupo y preferían estar aislados en su mundo interno. Alma se sentía rara dentro de tan diverso grupo estudiantil, pero como su misión era la de sacarle provecho a la beca que había ganado, no podía perder el tiempo en "tonterías" sino en aprender lo mas que podía.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el director entro al aula.

**- "Muy bien jóvenes. Les pido su atención por favor"—**A pesar de ser aun joven, el Dr. Oliver se caracterizaba por su gran carisma y por ganarse el respeto de los alumnos en muy poco tiempo-**"Como ustedes sabrán, el día de ayer asumí mis funciones como director de esta escuela, de la cual egrese hace algunos años y por la cual guardo un gran cariño. Bueno, tengo la costumbre de pasar siempre por las aulas diariamente a conocer las inquietudes de los estudiantes y ver en que aspectos podemos mejorar en la escuela. Pero antes de empezar, quisiera que le demos la bienvenida a la señorita Alma Hemingway quien vino transferida desde Carolina del Norte y estará con nosotros hasta terminar sus estudios. ¿Puede ponerse de pie la alumna que acabo de nombrar?**

Alma se sentía nerviosa y había preferido sentarse en la parte de atrás. La joven solo se paro por unos cuantos segundos y recibió un débil aplauso por parte de sus ahora compañeros, quienes no parecían muy contentos de tenerla en clase.

-**- "¿Te has fijado en como viene vestida?" –**susurraba una alumna a su compañera de al lado.

- ** "Debe ser una de esas chicas pueblerinas…"—**respondió despectivamente su compañera.

- **"Se ve tímida y algo arisca. ¿Tú crees que guste de las ciencias?"—**pregunto otro alumno a otro que estaba sentado delante suyo.

- **"Pues a la hora de recreo, se lo preguntaremos. Además nos falta un miembro más para completar el grupo del taller de ciencias."—**le respondió.

Alma no quiso mencionar palabra alguna. Se sentía extraña y diferente, al parecer sentía que no iba a encajar fácilmente aunque la mirada del director la reconfortaba mucho.

**-"Bueno Alma, si no quieres hablar no te sientas presionada a hacerlo pero esperemos que durante el año escolar puedas sentir que la escuela es una gran familia para ti .Queremos que te sientas cómoda y que disfrutes tu estadía. Cualquier cosa que desees preguntar o algo que necesites me puedes encontrar siempre en la dirección". —**menciono el doctor Oliver con una gran sonrisa, al parecer esa chica le hacía recordar mucho a él en su adolescencia pero a la vez había algo más que la hacía percibir tan familiar.—**"Bueno Alma no es la única alumna nueva en este aula. Debido a que recién me estoy adaptando a las nuevas labores que tengo, los resultados de los alumnos que han recibido cursos de recuperación académica recién han sido publicados y bueno tendremos también como compañero a un alumno que por razones personales no puso mucho de su empeño el año pasado y bueno, como la misión de esta escuela es lograr que todos lleguen a las metas establecidas creímos conveniente que vuelva a recibir clases en este grado. La verdad, es que no lo conozco mucho pero me dicen por ahí que es un chico muy alegre y carismático. Invitamos a que se ponga de pie el alumno Spike Skullovitch".**

Pero nadie se levantó de sus asientos.

-**"¿Spike Skullovitch?"—**Preguntó de nuevo el director y se dijo para sus adentros—**"Ayer me comuniqué con su madre y me dijo que a primera hora estaría en clases… ¿Qué habrá pasado?"**

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que se escucharon unas voces que venías desde las escaleras.

(Música de fondo de Bulk y Skull)

**- "¿Eres imbécil o que? ¡El hecho de que tus padres se hayan quedado dormidos no era excusa para que te levantaras tarde!"**

**- "Pero…tío Bulk…"**

**- "RECUERDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ que una de las virtudes de un samurái es la ¡RESPONSABILIDAD!".**

**- "Pero Tío Bulk, cuando yo te busqué para que me llevarás a la escuela aún estabas dormido".**

**- "Pues, pues…¡YO HACE MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO QUE TERMINE LA ESCUELA Y CON MUCHA RAZÓN MEREZCO DESCANSAR!"**

El director abrió la puerta del salón para ver que pasaba y grande su sorpresa fue al ver que se trataba de un viejo conocido; junto a un muchacho flaco, desgarbado y con el cabello desordenado al que lo traía jalándole una oreja.

**- "Mira Spike ya llegamos a tu salón y más te vale que este año te pongas las pilas porque fui yo quien le prestó dinero a tu padre para que pagase tus estudios".**

**- "Si, tío Bulk".**

Spike quedo con la cabeza agachada y junto a su tío entraron al salón de clases mientras que todo el salón empezó a reírse de sólo verlos llegar.

- **"Buenos días, creo que se olvidaron de la regla de oro de esta Institución: Si llego tarde, debo pedir permiso antes de ingresar"**—señalo el doctor Oliver a los recién legados mientras las carcajadas de los alumnos aumentaron—**"Por ser la primera vez que entro a este aula y por ser mis primeros días como director, este incidente quedara olvidado aunque lo dudo mucho, ¿verdad Bulk?"**—al escuchar como el directo se dirigía a quien al parecer era el tutor del muchacho, mas carcajadas empezaron a escucharse.

- **"¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?"—**dijo sorprendido el aludido.

- **"Pues soy Dr. Thomas Oliver."—**respondió el director.

- **"¿Dijiste OOOliver…?". **

**- "Hace mas de 10 años que no nos vemos Bulk".**

**- "Si hace muchos años y lo que menos pensé era encontrarte como director de la escuela".**

Bulk se dirigió por un momento a su "sobrino". Este había aprovechado el pequeño dialogo entre ambos adultos para mirar detenidamente a una joven que lo había enamorado a primera vista: Alma. Los ojos de Spike estaba desorbitados, desorientados…sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y que quería escaparse de su lugar. Bulk ya conocía esa faceta de su sobrino postizo y lo único que atino a hacer fue darle un peñizcón para que volviera de una vez a su realidad.

**- "Aucccccccccch". —**grito Spike tratando de aguantar el dolor.

**- "¡Cállate! Esta será la primera y ultima vez que llegues tarde a la escuela"**—le dijo Bulk al oído

**- "E…e…e….e...sta bien".**

**- "El director es un viejo amigo mío y si esta vez nos dejo entrar fue porque me conoce. Pero te advierto que la próxima vez no cuentas conmigo PARA NADA".**

**- "Si tío Bulk".**

Cuando ambos terminaron de conversar, Tommy tomó la palabra y se dirigió a Spike:

- **"Spike, bienvenido nuevamente al grupo. Te vas a sentar del lado de la alumna Hemingway. Ella es nueva aquí también y sería bueno ubicarlos juntos para que los profesores puedan darle una mejor atención".**

Cuando Tommy le señalo a Spike su nuevo asiento. El no pudo sentirse más que contento, ya que estaría al lado de la chica más bonita-según él- de toda la escuela. Para evitar otra regañada por parte de su tío Bulk o del director, solo mostraba su interés en la chica guiñándole el ojo de diferentes formas a lo que Alma respondía solo con una sonrisa amigable.

**-"Bueno jóvenes, ya cumplí con mi parte el día de hoy. Esperen sentados hasta que llegue Miss Clarkson, su maestra de español".**

Tommy se retiro del aula con un ademán de despedida mientras que Bulk lo seguía para intentar conversar con él.

* * *

**PLANETA KO-35. Casa de la familia Hammond.**

- "**No tenemos alternativa Megan". Ahora mismo irás con tu padre a la tierra"**. —Ashley tuvo que ser firme al tomar esta decisión a pesar de que a Megan no le agradase mucho la idea.

- **"Pero mamá. Ni siquiera sabemos si esa leyenda sea verdad". —**Reclamó la muchachita—**"Tú sabes que no puedo dejar sola a Shelley. Ella es mi única amiga y me necesita".**

**- "Hija, la misión de un Ranger es difícil pero te aseguró que hacer algo por los demás te va a dar mucha satisfacción".**

**- "Mamá… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré lejos de aquí?"**

**- "Espero que tome poco tiempo. Tu padre visitará constantemente la Tierra para saber como estas y supervisar la información que por allá se maneje".**

**- "¿Y la información que se tiene hasta ahora es fiable?"**

**- "No lo sé. Tu padre me dijo que la NASADA tiene información muy confidencial y es necesario que el se reporte personalmente para conocerla. Además hasta ahora no hubo respuesta de Tommy Oliver, por lo que él supuestamente desconoce de todo lo que esta pasando".**

Megan se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo su madre, su mente trataba de recordar los sucesos anteriores pero no lo consiguió. Su padre ya tenía lista la nave y solo faltaban escasos minutos para que partiesen hacia la Tierra.

**Dirección de la Escuela Secundaria de Angel Grove. 11.30 am**

Tommy se encontraba revisando la bandeja de entrada de su antiguo correo electrónico. Hace tiempo que no la veía por la excesiva carga de trabajo pero con la visita de Bulk sería bueno que sus viejos amigos supiesen de su llegada.

- **"Espero que los demás sigan teniendo activas sus cuentas"—** se decía a si mismo –"**Oh un nuevo correo, ¿de quién podrá ser?"—**Tommy desconocía la dirección del remitente pero de igual forma abrió el mensaje que decía:

"Querido Thomas Oliver:

Hace muchísimos años que no sé nada de ti y la poca información que manejo es que has podido formar un nuevo equipo ranger hace unos 9 años atrás teniendo gran éxito y manteniendo con orgullo el legado que se nos dejó. Bueno, la Tierra siempre estuvo en paz porque nuevas generaciones de rangers la estuvieron cuidando y protegiendo pero ahora el peligro le toco vivir a KO-32. …."

**Tommy no podía creer lo que se le estaba contando en la misiva. Un nuevo enemigo había llegado y según las investigaciones que había realizado Andros habían destruido 9 planetas en busca de los famosos guerreros legendarios y el ataque que habían sufrido días atrás se detuvo gracias a la intervención de Ashley y Cassie pero desgraciadamente al no tener el poder en sus manos pudieron hacer muy poco y no pudieron evitar que el nuevo enemigo siguiese buscando mas guerreros. La única esperanza que tenían en sus manos era su adolescente hija Megan, quien gracias a una extraña piedra que encontraron el día del incidente le fue revelada su misión como Yellow Ranger, la elegida de la Luz.**

"He estado investigando en Mirinoi para saber si los Galaxy rangers sabían acerca de algo y ellos me dijeron que la misma mujer había venido a atacarlos unos años antes pero que se salvaron gracias a que les entregaron sus antiguos morphers a cambio de eso. Ahora el enemigo se dirige a la Tierra ya que presiente que allí haya más posibilidades de encontrar a las reencarnaciones de los guerreros porque allí se concentro el mayor número de rangers hasta el momento. La NASADA esta al tanto de lo que le informe y justamente me dijeron que el Power Chamber ha vuelto a reaccionar intempestivamente y que unas extrañas piedras alojadas en diferentes lugares de la Tierra poseen una inmensa fuente de poder. Necesitamos de tu ayuda y de ser posible de la ayuda de los demás ex rangers para investigar más y poder dar con el paradero de aquellos 6 guerreros, despertarlos y una vez más luchar contra el mal. Solo fue despertada una guerrera, mi hija ,pero falta despertar a la Guerrera Rosa de la Vida, al guerrero rojo del fuego, a la guerrera azul del viento y el agua, al guerrero verde de la tierra y la naturaleza y al guerrero negro del misterio y lo desconocido.

Muy pronto mi pequeña hija y yo estaremos llegando a la Tierra. Yo me quedaré unos cuantos días hasta que Megan logre adaptarse correctamente a sus nuevas actividades.

Esperamos verte pronto y poder proteger este planeta una vez más.

Andros"

**La misiva tomó por sorpresa a Tommy, lo que Andros le había escrito era más de lo que él podía esperar y aunque pareciese una locura, era necesario reunir a sus viejos amigos (o a los que quedaban viviendo cerca de ahí). Por suerte, Kira y Ethan habían empezado a trabajar en la escuela como docentes de talleres extracurriculares y empezar a conversar con ellos sería un buen paso.**

- **"Pasen a mi oficina y siéntense. Lo que les tengo que contar es de suma urgencia"**—les comentó Oliver al recibirlos en su oficina—**"He impreso varias copias de esta carta, no se si recuerdan que les conté de Andros, el Red Space Ranger".**

- **"Si Dr. O. Lo recordamos perfectamente"—**respondió Kira, quien acababa de licenciarse como músico profesional de Julliard University y había aceptado apoyar a Tommy como profesora de música de la escuela.

- **"A decir verdad, la situación parece ser muy compleja y si no hacemos nada desde HOY MISMO estaremos lamentando las consecuencias mas tarde". —** añadió Ethan, quien en cuestión de segundos había leído y comprendido perfectamente la carta hasta con un esbozo de plan en su cabeza.

- **"No vayamos tan rápido, Ethan. Deja que el Dr. O nos explique a detalle lo que esta ocurriendo".** —preciso su ex compañera.

- **"Bueno la matriz del asunto es que según Andros hace muchísimos años (…) , una mujer llegó a KO-35 acompañada de unos seres muy extraño y comenzó a generar Caos en la villa donde viven actualmente Cassie, TJ, Ashley,Karone , Zhane, sus hijos y él. Cassie y Ashley le dieron a cambio sus viejos morphers con tal de no atacarán mas a la ciudad y allí fue cuando la mujer amenazo con matarlas si no les decía el paradero de una tal Amerissis. Al menos, los morphers sirvieron para calmar la ira d e los invasores y que se fueran por otros rumbos pero ese mismo día Andros encontró una misteriosa gema amarilla que resplandecía enormemente y que al ponerla en contacto junto a su hija la hacía entrar en un estado de trance. Durante el trance la niña decía llamarse Amerissis y ser la guerrera de la Luz".**

**- "Pero Dr. O, ¿Andros ha hallado alguna evidencia de que dicha leyenda sea verdad?"**

**- "Si Ethan. La NASADA tiene ciertos documentos que comprueban que el origen de nuestros poderes rangers se dieron a través de estos guerreros legendarios y que por culpa del mal, sus poderes fueron destruidos y divididos a través de espacios interdimensionales y que solo jóvenes fuertes y sensibles fueron los elegidos para tener un poco de dichos poderes. Es asi que alguna vez gracias al sacrificio de estos guerreros nos convertimos alguna vez en Power rangers pero de acuerdo a la leyenda estos guerreros han de despertar nuevamente cuando algo amenace con destruir la Tierra y ponga no solo nuestro planeta en peligro si no al Universo Entero como en este caso, que el supuesto enemigo ha destruido 9 planetas en busca de ellos."**

**- "¿Y alguien mas sabe sobre esto?"**

**- "Aparte de la NASADA y nosotros, no creo. Y la prueba final de que todo esto es prácticamente cierto es que el Power Chamber nuevamente ha vuelto a reaccionar con fuerza y sobretodo ante 6 piedras de colores a las que Andros ya ha identificado".**

**- "¿Me podría pasar las fotos de las piedras, Dr Oliver?"**

**- " Claro que si Ethan".**

**- "¡Lo sabía! ¡Estas piedras son lo último que esta por investigar la Universidad de Harvard! Estas piedras han sido encontradas hace millones de años en diferentes lugares alrededor del planeta y se les atribuye propiedades realmente asombrosas. Muchos testimonios dicen que con solo haber tocado las piedras se han confirmado curaciones y hasta ahora nadie sabe que materia química las compone. ¡Ahí esta la respuesta a tanto misterio! Estas piedras deben ser algún canal de la Fuente de Poder y si estas están siendo buscadas por algún alien lo mas probable es que lo que digan sea verdad".**

**- "¡Interesante acotación!"**

**- "¿Sabes donde se encuentran o mejor dicho donde podemos encontrar alguna muestra de las piedras, Ethan?"**

**- "¡Tengo un amigo que trabaja para la Universidad de Harvard! Es jefe del departamento de investigaciones y me parece que el Dr. Oliver también lo conoce porque una vez lo menciono como un ranger pasado. Se llama Justin Stewart y a pesar de tener solo 26 años se perfila como de los científicos mas reconocidos a nivel mundial".**

**- "¡Contáctalo desde donde puedas Ethan! Seguro que Justin maneja información muy pero muy valiosa".**

**UNIVERSIDAD DE HARVARD. Oficina del Departamento de Investigaciones**

Un hombre joven, algo corpulento, de tez blanca y cabellos rubios se sienta en frente de un inmenso jardín con su "amiga" de siempre, una laptop en la que guardaba documentos y archivos muy confidenciales.

- **"¡Creo que después de 5 años de largo trabajo me merezco un descanso aunque quisiera terminar de una vez con este informe!"—**Decía mientras dejaba la computadora del lado y comenzaba a relajarse.—"**¡Mañana mismo pediré mis vacaciones y aprovecharé en pasar Fin de Año en Angel Grove con mi familia y de paso pediré la mano de Eva!"**

Estaba por retirarse a terminar sus labores cuando al parecer olvido algo…

**- ¡Me olvidé de formatear el disco duro! Si alguien llegase a leer mis informes podría ser nuevamente víctima de algún plagio.—**El joven encendió nuevamente su laptop y al poco tiempo salió un anuncio que le decía **"Mensaje de Urgencia"—"¿Y ahora que puede estar pasando? Vamos a ver….¡Pero si es de Ethan!... y dice: **_**"Toma el vuelo más próximo a California, necesitamos tu ayuda cuanto antes".**_

Ethan y Justin se habían conocido hace unos dos años ya que ambos se dedicaban a la ciencia. Justin fue contratado como profesor asistente de la Universidad de Princeton en la cual Ethan cursaba una maestría en ciencias básicas. Ambos congeniaron rápidamente y poco a poco se hicieron amigos y luego de compartir ciertas afinidades descubrieron que ambos habían sido rangers y sobretodo del mismo color. Justamente, Ethan le había comentado a Justin sobre una reunión que se organizaría en Angel Grove para conmemorar los 20 años del inicio de los Power Rangers.

* * *

**ESCUELA SECUNDARIA DE ANGEL GROVE. Hora de receso**

Habían pasado más de 5 horas de clase y por fin la hora del recreo había llegado. Joe y Mar fueron en busca de Alma para invitarla a conversar aunque cierta persona trataba de aprovechar una oportunidad.

-**"Hoooooooola bonita"—**saludo Spike tratando de ser cortés y galante aunque no fuera lo suyo.

**- "Hola"—**respondió Alma nuevamente con una sonrisa.

**- "Me llamo Spike"—**el joven trato de estrecharle la mano.

- **"Si, ya lo sé. Yo me llamo Alma"**

**- "Si quieres te puedo invitar no sé…¿Qué te gusta?"—**le pregunto Spike rascándose la cabeza en señal de duda.

- **"Muy amable de tu parte pero ya quedé en conversar con unos más ahí bien …¡Hey Mar! ¡Joe! ¡Aquí estoy!"—**Alma se alejó un poco de Spike para llamar a sus nuevos amigos—**"Mañana si deseas podemos conversar en el salón. Gracias por querer ser mi amigo, Spike ¡Adiós!"**

Alma bajo las escaleras rápidamente dedicándole a Spike otra de sus sonrisas que lo tenían embelesado.

Abajo, en el patio grande nuestros amigos se encontraban conversando muy alegremente.

**- "¡Hoy la clase de ciencias fue estupenda! La profesora nos habló de unas piedras milagrosas que hace muchos años encontraron unos nativos cerca de donde es ahora el río Michigan. Dicen que en todo el mundo hay sólo 5 piedras de este tipo y ningún científico ha podido descifrar que material contienen. Son de colores azul, rojo, verde, negro y rosa. Las leyendas dicen que las piedras escogen a que personas les van a conceder un deseo y que los espiritus que viven en cada piedra están observándote para ver si puedes ser el ELEGIDO."**

**- "¡Ay Mar que cosas dices! ¡Solo son leyendas! Además tiene que haber explicación científica para probar si esas piedras son en realidad tan milagrosas como dices…!"**

**- "¡Ay Alma no seas pesimista! Si pudiera encontrar una de las piedras sería inmensamente feliz…"**

**-" ¡Pues la profesora dijo que mañana habrá una exhibición de las dichosas piedras y sus tan famosas propiedades milagrosas en el auditorio de la escuela!"**

**- "¡Ay Joe! ¡Yo quiero ir a verlas!... Alma, ¿vas con nosotros"**

**- "Si es que no tengo nada programado, los acompañaré…"**

* * *

Mientras tanto muy cerca al Planeta Tierra…

**- "¡Bien muchachos! ¡Hemos llegado al paraíso!"—**la misma mujer de los ataques de KO-35 era la que daba alegremente la noticia.

**- "El radar capta señales muy curiosas desde aquí. Creo que nuestra búsqueda ha terminado"—**le decía su compañero.

**- "Y ahora, ¡el poder supremo será nuestro!"**

**- "Antes de eso querida, ¿no crees que es necesario encontrar en quienes han reencarnado esos malditos guerreros?".**

**- "¡Eso es mucho más fácil desde aquí! Estuve estudiando toda la información posible acerca de los rangers, sus familiares y la carga genética necesaria para que se activen los poderes. No estoy segura al 100% pero creo que al menos una de estas jovencitas tiene que ser ISIS…ya te dije que si la matamos, ningún guerrero podrá volver a la vida ya que si ella no despierta, ¡los demás no lo harán!".**

**- "¿Y tienes idea de quien puede ser la reencarnación de Isis?"**

**- "Hubieron muy pocas pink ranger en la Tierra y todas ellas son bastante mayores. La leyenda dice que Isis debe reencarnar en una mujer joven, que aún este en crecimiento y que cuya línea genética pertenezca a una de estas guerreras. De todas ellas, solo 2 cumplen con los requerimientos aunque al juzgar por el parecido yo te aseguraría que la muchacha de cabellos castaños y tez blanca es la mismísima Isis".**

**- "¿y sabes donde la podemos encontrar?"**

**- "A ese mismo lugar estamos dirigiéndonos"**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO : "Los elegidos"**_

_**Resumen: **__ Andros y su hija llegan a la Tierra y se instalan en casa de la familia de Ashley, quienes ya estaban informados de la situación. Tommy, Ethan, Kira y Conner empiezan a investigar por su cuenta acerca de las "piedras milagrosas" pero no encuentran mucha información al respecto mientras que Justin decide viajar a California para mantenerse al tanto de la situación._

_El enemigo llega a la Tierra y comete una serie de atrocidades en diferentes ciudades del mundo buscando a los guerreros, especialmente a Isis._

_Alma, Joe y Mar van a ver la exposición de las dichosas piedras , Andros y Megan deciden infiltrarse entre el público para ver si las gemas son parecidas a la que tiene la niña. El poder de las gema de la Luz reacciona al tener cerca a las otras….¿será que los guerreros están a punto de despertar?"_

**SI TIENEN MAS IDEAS PARAESTE FIC O DESEAN AYUDARME A HACERLO, MANDENME UN REVIEW PARA PONERME EN CONTACTO CON USTEDES…**


End file.
